


Know When to Fold 'em

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Background Haurchefant/WoL, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: A quiet moment after the Dragonsong War.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Know When to Fold 'em

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Hobbies you do Together
> 
> Amasar and Nijoh'ir love playing Triple Triad together. Amasar as always belongs to IssaMorg.

“Your move.” Nijoh’ir set his card in place with a smirk, his ears wiggled with mirth as Amasar glared at him.

“Your deck is better than mine.”

“You’ve been complaining about that for moons Amasar, I told you how I did it.”

Nijoh’ir was not unaware of the Fortemps watching him, several members of the household watching as he and Amasar played their game. He suspected a few members of the house played themselves, but so far no one had approached them to play.

Haurchefant relaxed in a chair next to his father watching as Nijoh’ir’s smirk only widened when Amasar played a card.

They laughed as they cleared the board, the match evidentially going to Nijoh’ir, he pulled his deck out and flipped through it, tossing a card to the side every so often until he had five new ones.

“Is this better, Amasar?”

Amasar leaned over to bonk him gently with one horn, “you didn’t have to.”

It was nice, to have this, a chance to play with Amasar peace in Ishgard and Eorzea for however brief a time. Haurchefant and his father chatting idly about his father’s memoir, warm, safe, and relaxed. It was peaceful.

Only for Amasar to do a betrayal, betrayal of higher order.

"You flipped my Haurchefant card!" Nijoh'ir's distraught cry pulled the attention back to them, "I'll kill you for this!"

Haurchefant blinked in surprise but Nijoh’ir was too busy yelling at his best friend to explain things right now.

"Then stop using him in your deck!"

"It's a good card!"

"Then stop getting offended when people flip it," Amasar was grinning, widely and openly, Nijoh'ir glared back at him.

"I refuse!" He played another card and folded him arms, pretending to sulk, his tail lashed behind him, though he was too amused to be actually upset with Amasar. Amasar turned to Haurchefant, "he always takes it personally when someone flips that card." Betrayed yet again.

"I'm within my right."

"It's your turn."

"There, I win, screw you." Nijoh'ir stuck his tongue out at Amasar, the Au Ra only laughed. Nijoh’ir gave him a dirty look again.

“I go easy on you and this is how you replay me? I am hurt Amasar, deeply hurt.”

“Just get your deck ready for the next round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Haurchefant's alive. Yes this after the Dragonsong war. My canon now keep scrolling.


End file.
